The Chase
Another case of an unexplainable death, the third one this month. Even weirder, is that they all occurred in the same general areas. This was upon a pretty large strip of woods next to a highway. Working in Forensics isn't the most difficult job, but these cases didn't make any sense. The victims were mutilated with no evidence at all. The way these bodies were shredded up definitely made us sure it was a homicide or some type or murder. Not any animal, located in these woods could tear apart someone so viciously. The Cases The last two cases were of two people in a small car accident. They must have left to exchange what was necessary and got taken away. It's not clear how they would disappear to the middle of the woods where they were left in pieces. It just doesn't fit. Their cars were found abandoned, just like this new case. He was a trucker that had an unfortunate turn of events. His tires busted and he was left stranded. According to the evidence, he walked out looking for some help. Then we discovered he was running through the woods at a very fast rate when it suddenly got stopped. The body was scattered about a good twenty feet. Some of the flesh was ripped completely off, where there was just a nimble bone. Near each scene was odd footprints. We had an expert examine them immediately. The Culprit? He said they were just regular bear prints and should reconsider. We took the advice, and searched until dusk. My partner wanted to stay and find out what was going on, and maybe catch this psycho. He refused to drive home and I was stuck in the dark car with just the smell of death. After a good three hours and still nothing, he decided to go on the search. With a pistol and camera handy, he ventured out with a flashlight about twenty feet. Being filled with fear, I yelled for him to come back. No answer. Eventually the light dimmed away as he searched further into the woods. He believed in justice for those innocent victims. After some time passed, I mustered up some courage and started to cautiously venture out myself. It was a deep silence, so silent my eardrums felt sore. I heard a growl from nearby. Without any light to see I booked it back to the car. This is where I would call myself an idiot, because I was lost. I kept running in circles as if I was in a paradox in time or a nightmare where I couldn't escape. Then I tripped over something, a log? It must've been my guardian angel because the monster sprinted past my location with great speed. I would've been the next victim if it wasn't for my mistake. Limping around to find some sort of exit, I saw the light. It was his camera in front of the flashlight, on the ground. Picking it up I found a very disturbing sight, that will haunt me for the rest of my life. As a matter of fact that isn't just cliche either, ever second I remember that sight. It was him, mutilated much like the others. Adjacent above him was a small hill, where I saw the large figure. I grabbed the camera and took a picture. Then I ran for my life, faster than an Olympic track runner. I ran so far I didn't believe in breathing. I was so deathly afraid of it being behind me that I just kept running. I found the highway, without any keys I had someone stop and call for help urgently. After the event, there was still no evidence found of the being. I told them everything about the situation. All that was left was the camera, but the photo was developing. I got some mental and physical therapy after the incident. One day at my office, the boss walked in with a packet. He said everything was explained just because of the picture. He walked out to give me some privacy. Sliding open the packet I discovered an official document explaining how each victim was killed. Skimming through the files I came across the very last two pages, the front had a small paragraph. It said: Dear, (Classified) I am sorry about your partner, you both risked everything to solve this case. It came out very unexpectedly sadly though. It was right under our noses this whole time. Remember the quarantine at the animal shelter? Never mind, once you see this picture you will know the truth. Sincerely, (Classified) The picture shocked my spine and almost made me paralyzed. It was of a grizzly bear standing on two feet, with foam coming from his mouth. Rabies. Category:Animals Category:Dismemberment